


Mädchen im Kleid

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ich glaube nicht, was mit mir passiert ist normal. Die anderen Zeichnungen auf der Seite mit mir (stolz im Arbeitszimmer unserer Madeline auf dem Sockel für aktuelle Projekte), sie reden oder klatschen nie oder tun nichts, außer auf der Seite, wo ich nur die Freiheit habe, mich zu bewegen.





	Mädchen im Kleid

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es normal ist ... Was mir passiert ist, das ist.

Da, obwohl das Mädchen (so viel größer als ich), das in diesem Raum umherwandert (außerhalb dieser Seite!), manchmal denken würde, bin ich mehr als nur eine Skizze auf einem Blatt Papier.

Die anderen Zeichnungen auf der Seite mit mir, stolz im Arbeitszimmer unseres Madeline auf dem Sockel für aktuelle Projekte, sie reden oder klatschen nie oder tun nichts, außer für den Aufenthalt stationär auf der Seite, wo es scheint, nur ich habe die Freiheit, mich zu bewegen.

Und so sind meine Nächte und Tage, ohne dass jemand anderes da ist, mit Langeweile gefüllt, außer wenn Madeline da ist.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich sehen kann, wie ich mich umherbewegt und versuche, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, oder dass ich mich ihr anrufen hören kann. Manchmal schaut sie blickgesegt von ihrer Arbeit, die mehr Kleidung näht und schaut verzweifelt herum, und ich hoffe, sie hat meine Stimme gehört, aber dann schaut sie einfach wieder zurück auf ihre Papiere, die sie skizziert mehr Designs, wie das, was ich glaube, dass ich nur sein soll , oder bei ihrer Näharbeit wieder runter und stundenlang. Lang genug, damit sich die Sonne über den Raum ausdehnt, und sie hebt ihren Kopf manchmal nur lange genug auf, um den Raum zu verlassen, manchmal mit Essen zurückzukommen, oder sich zurückzulehnen und auf einer schwarzen, schlanken Kiste zu spielen, die sie manchmal bis zu ihren Ohren hält und laut spricht, fast so, als würde sie tatsächlich mit jemandem sprechen, der "Alex." heißt.

Manchmal hasse ich diese Alex Person wirklich dafür, dass sie mit ihr reden kann, wenn sie wirklich miteinander spricht. Oder zumindest in der Lage zu sein, Madeline die Aufmerksamkeit zu übernehmen, wenn ich nur will, ist für dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich wünschte, sie würde mit mir reden.

Im Moment kann ich sie nur beobachten und mich über sie und ihr Leben wundern, und vor allem fragen, ob sie jemals sehen wird, dass ich am Leben bin und auf dieser Seite gefangen bin.

Was wird an dem Tag geschehen, an dem sie kommt und an den Entwürfen arbeitet, die auf die Menschen um mich herum skizziert werden, wie sieht es mit dem Design aus, das ich von einer weißen und rosa Themenkleidung verteile?

Wird sie merken, dass ich dann noch lebe?

Und was passiert, wenn sie es nicht tut?


End file.
